


Millennium

by INTPAquarius



Series: Stories To Be Continued [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Angels are Dicks, Angst, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Not everyone though..., Sam was never in the pit with Lucifer, Soldier Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTPAquarius/pseuds/INTPAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker was always quiet. If any sound was made, it would echo around the corridors and die out as soon as it found Sam’s and Dean’s bedrooms. It was something they had tried to fix, but they didn’t have enough soft things to kill off the echoes completely. Gabriel and Castiel had both tried to help them fix it, but apparently not even angelic powers could save them from it. </p><p>Maybe a mysterious angel that suddenly shows up can help them fix their problem? Maybe even give them a ride to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millennium

The bunker was always quiet. If any sound was made, it would echo around the corridors and die out as soon as it found Sam’s and Dean’s bedrooms. It was something they had tried to fix, but they didn’t have enough soft things to kill off the echoes completely. Gabriel and Castiel had both tried to help them fix it, but apparently not even angelic powers could save them from it.

 

As Sam was walking towards the library he heard a soft knocking sound. He figured it was Dean and Cas doing something inappropriate, so he didn’t investigate it. The stone was cold, it was in the middle of December and the chilliness that was outside, slowly made its way inside. It didn’t matter that they had the heater turned on, angles spreading warmth or warm clothes. The cold _would_ bite you and you couldn’t do anything to stop it. Luckily, the angels _could_ cure a cold and that was all the both humans needed.

 

Suddenly he heard the faint sound of wings and felt the warmth radiating from the body and its wings surround him. The angel wrapped his arms around him and offered all of his warmth for his human. “Hey Samsquash.” Gabriel whispered in his ear, his breath warming his cheek. Sam spun around, holding the shorter being closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into Gabriel’s neck, smelling him. He smelled a lot like newly mowed grass and honey, sometimes he even smelled like candy as well. They stood like that for a few minutes, reassuring one another that the other was fine, but they were soon interrupted by the soft knocking sound again. “It would be nice if they could tone it down a notch.” Sam said, vaguely gesturing towards Dean’s bedroom. Gabriel shook his head, “Sam, they left, like several hours ago.” Sam’s head popped up and he looked at Gabriel with surprise in his eyes. “He left you a note in the kitchen.” Gabriel said, pulling away, disappearing and merely seconds later showing up with the note. Gabriel was right, the note Dean had written said that he and Cas would be gone for a few days and he specifically ordered to text him if anything happened. Sam shook his head and put the note in his pocket. “But what is that sound then?” Sam asked. Gabriel looked at him and then burst out laughing. “Boy, you have been separated from the rest of the universe for too long. It’s probably the door.” Gabriel’s smile only widened as Sam realized he hadn’t thought of the possibility. Then a cold shiver ran down his spine. _How did someone find the bunker and without setting any of the alarms off?_ However, he shook it off by thinking it was a lost and lucky animal who had found its way to the door. “Sammy, I need to go and see whether or not the hunters you sent out to kill the werewolves are dead. I’ll be back in a moment.” He kissed Sam on top of his head, making sure he understood how important he was to the angel. The message easily came through and Sam kissed him back, knowing that Gabriel wouldn’t deny him that.

 

As soon as Gabriel had flown off to the other hunters, Sam decided to go and check the door. He carefully walked over to the cold stairs, moving his gun from the back of his jeans to his hands and clicked of the safety. He opened the door slightly, but that was enough for him to catch a glimpse of a girl lying in the white, pearly snow. He immediately put the gun back and swung the door open fully. He looked around to see if there was anyone else around, which was quite frankly not needed. There was never anyone else out there. He carefully lifted the somewhat unconscious girl, quickly brining her inside to close the door and ward them from the biting coldness. He briefly wondered how long she had been out there. He walked down the stairs with a firm grip around her fragile body. Deciding that she wouldn’t be able to sit on a chair, he brought her to one of the many spare bedrooms. He removed her soaked shoes and pulled the cover over her to get her warm again. He left the room, not closing the door entirely behind him. He went to the kitchen and to brew a cup of coffee. It wasn’t working, _again_ , so it took him several minutes before he was getting his cup of caffeine. When it was finished, he poured the black, warm liquid into one of the many beige cups and turned around.

 

He wasn’t prepared for the girl standing right next to him; he hadn’t heard her entering the room. He was speechless a few seconds before regaining his ability to speak. “You were… But how?” Sam asked himself rather than the girl. “Sorry, I’m Sam. I found you outside…” Sam trailed off as he looked into her big silver gray eyes. She looked confused and sceptic. Sam tried once again to recompose himself, knowing he at least wanted to know who she was. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” Sam asked in a gentle tone, not wanting to startle or scare the girl further. She violently shook her head, it was the only response he got from her. She was beginning to freak out and she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Sam could tell since many of the witnesses of something supernatural showed the same reactions to simple questions, just like this one had been. Sam tried to pull her into a hug, but if the question had made her have symptoms of a nervous breakdown, it was nothing compared to what reaction he got now. She tensed up and tried to run away from him. He grabbed her arm, not holding too tight since he didn’t want to hurt her, but that only earned him a kick in the groin. He released her arm and tried to shake the pain off. He felt the coldness the girl left behind, she had been warm which warmed him as she had gotten close. Now that she was gone, it felt like ice could start appearing on the floor. He should call Gabriel, he didn’t know anything about the girl, she could be dangerous for all he knew! So he did pray to his angel and a few seconds later his warmth announced his presence. “Hey, heard you begging me to come back.” Gabriel teased him a little. But Sam knew he had heard the prayer and was going to investigate the problem as soon he was sure Sam was okay. “I’m fine. I don’t know about the girl though.” Sam said and quickly explained to him that he had brought the girl inside to warm her.

 

Gabriel was searching the bunker with his grace, letting it sweep over every exposed surface. He wouldn’t have noticed anything unless she had decided to move herself. Gabriel instantly flew to her, not wanting her to get far. She didn’t, she had a slight limp and her limbs were cold. Gabriel gently reached his grace out to soothe the girl, but she backed away from the touch. Not many knew how to do so since they had little to no knowledge about how the soul worked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her as she threw him a glance. Instead of trying to sooth her with his grace, Gabriel slowly walked towards her with his palms turned forwards. She froze for a second and then she backed away again. Gabriel stopped, uncertain of how to keep the girl calm enough for him to come close. As he was thinking he picked up on an extremely weak voice in the air. It was nothing said out loud, no, it was an angel speaking over the network. But it wasn’t in Enochian, nor was it in English or any other earthly language, but he _did_ recognize it. He was slightly confused but he did manage to understand some words, or at least he thought he did. _Please, don’t hurt me_. Over and over again the same four words were said. He looked at the tall, gangly girl and understood that she was an occupied vessel. Who the angel was, he didn’t know. _A lot has changed over the centuries I’ve been away from heaven, maybe Castiel knows who this angel is?_ Gabriel thought, sending a message to his brother to get his feathers back to the bunker. Soon enough, Gabriel heard the familiar sound of wings as they clasped together and were dragged on the ground. Castiel had dropped Dean off with Sam before walking to his brother. “I certainly hope this is something important.” Castiel said with a hint of threat in his voice. Gabriel just brushed the comment off before pointing at the being in front of him. “Who is that?” Gabriel asked, not sure of what he wanted to hear. As he didn’t get an immediate answer, he flicked his gaze back to him. Castiel didn’t look happy, if something he looked sad. “She’s so weak.” He whispered as he took a step forward, leaning down to look at the girl. She backed off quickly, just as she had done to Gabriel. “I don’t know who she is, do you?” Castiel took a step back and looked at his older brother. Gabriel shook his head. “But I do know she doesn’t speak a language I understand.” Castiel frowned at him. “You mean you don’t understand what she is saying?” Castiel’s surprise was noticeable. “Well, do you?” Gabriel asked, impatient as he was. “I can’t even hear if she _is_ speaking.” Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers, letting Castiel hear what the angel was whispering over and over again. Castiel’s frown became more of a grimace as he heard her. “I’m not sure, but it surely sounds like old Enochian to me.” Gabriel sighed again as he understood why he had recognized the tongue, but also why he didn’t remember it. Old Enochian was a language angels had been demanded to stop speaking because of the violent effects it had on earth and its creations. “We should tell them.” Castiel suddenly said, breaking the tension that had built up in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> For now it's only drafts put together. I will fix them together as soon as I find the time.


End file.
